


Ides of March

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony questions Fury's guards</p><p>1_million_ words Holiday Happenings: Idea of March</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ides of March

Tony watched as Fury entered the briefing room surrounded by guards. No one was allowed near the director including Coulson and Hill.

"Hey Agent," Tony called out getting Couslon's attention. When the agent looked at him he asked, "What's up with Fury and all the guards?"

"What's the day?"

"The 15th," Tony answered with out thinking. As soon as he said the date, it clicked, "The Ides of March."

"Now you get it."

Looking at Coulson, Tony shrugged, "Doesn't explain why Fury has guards."

"For protection."

Tony burst out laughing, he caught the comparison but said, "Caesar he is not."


End file.
